


Feed A Cold - imported from SSA

by danceswithgary



Category: Smallville
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-01
Updated: 2005-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-01 05:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>SSA Import - Most recent version is located at:  <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/17359">Feed A Cold</a></b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feed A Cold - imported from SSA

**Author's Note:**

> hils wasn't feeling well and declared, "My cold medicine is Kryptonite Green in colour and tastes about as pleasant. LOL. You'd think with all the modern technological advances they'd be able to make medicine taste nice. I know it's to stop kiddies drinking a whole bottle by accident but still...ick!" Thus are bunnies born.

**SSA Import - Most recent version is located at:[Feed A Cold](http://archiveofourown.org/works/17359)**


End file.
